


Meddling Melody Makers

by CKM_Writes



Series: PPHW: Things That Make You Go Eeeeek! [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Mystery, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: The Melody Makers take jobs solving mysteries to pay the bills between gigs, but this one might actually be dangerous. Can Scoobs save the day or will this be curtains for our Melody Makers?





	Meddling Melody Makers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 entry for Pitch Perfect Horror Week

“Remind me again why we still have to work in between gigs?” Stacie Conrad took out her contacts and put her glasses back on and closed her eyes as soon as she got into the band van.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aubrey sighed as she shoved the last of the equipment cases into the back. “Maybe, SOMEBODY made us miss the audition that launched Pentatonix’s career.” She sat in the driver’s seat and looked in the mirror to adjust her scarf and took a lint roller to her jeans and sweater before putting the keys in the ignition.

“Aw,” Chloe cooed, “don’t be mad at Amy, Bree. That was a long time ago and we weren’t ready yet. Besides, spending time together in the van is kinda fun, don’t you think? Even if it is a little old and interestingly painted.”

“Oy! I paid for the van, so no complaining.” Amy said, her mouth still full of the sub sandwich she was working on. “Also it wasn’t my fault we were late. I ran into Bumper and you know how sometimes you just got to scratch that itch, right Scoobs?”

Scoobs, rolled her dark blue eyes and pulled her headset over her ears and opened her laptop.

Aubrey put on her patented fake smile as she looked over her shoulder to ensure everyone was buckled in before she started the engine. “No clue what you ever saw in that treble maker.”

“One word, Aubs… unicycle!”

Aubrey gasped, “That was…” she huffed and turned her eyes to the road.

Chloe looked back from the front passenger seat. “So, what’s up, Doc?”

Stacie snorted and opened her eyes. “I still have a semester of classes and residency to finish before you can call me that.”

Chloe grinned and purred. “I’m pretty sure I can call you anything that I want and I know I can make you call me doctor.”

“Gross,” Scoobs said without looking up.

“Don’t worry,” Stacie offered with a grin. “You can definitely be our nurse.”

Aubrey shook her head. “I swear, I will pull over right now.”

“Promises, promises!” Chloe giggled. “You said we have a mystery, right?”

“Right” 

“Keep driving Freddy, Mama needs a new pair of shoes.”

“Shocker, Amy’s out of money again.” Stacie said.

“I don’t get the Freddy reference,” Chloe chewed her lip.

“Duh,” Amy said, “Aubs is the queen!”

Scoobs snorted. 

Aubrey laughed and said . “Alright then, my loving people, let’s go get Mama her shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head canon for this story (in case it’s not obvious):
> 
> Scooby-Doo = Beca  
> Shaggy = Fat Amy  
> Fred =Aubrey   
> Daphne=Chloe   
> Velma = Stacie


End file.
